Dear Diary
by Gordoth
Summary: The figure was tall. The purple coat and the book in the hand meant he was an... Inteligent man? The picture showed only that. The masked man opened the book that lays infront of him and reads... The diary of a champion from the league.
1. A day, with a Diary

**The hooded man walked towards the ruins. It was a once beautiful place, by the looks of it. There were bones and remains from the ones who lived here. He didn't know who they were. His clothing was strange, black cloak and an iron mask, revealing two dark slots, that were probably used for the eyes. He had a book in his hand, but burned and torn apart.  
"That's not readable. I want to know more of this place. The books are burned and destroyed on the upper floors. Deeper?" The figure told itself and walked towards a staircase that led to an underground valley, giant house in the middle, with a river running around it's back. The figure walked silently towards the ripped open doors and looked at the interior. It was a grand house, with destroyed paintings and portraits on the walls, musical instruments laying broken on the floor. Once beautiful, a red carpet lays decayed on the floor. Something interests the man, as he walks to a table with writing instruments, a jukebox on the left side and a pile of discs on the right. The thing that interested him was the big book in the middle and the portrait on the wall in front of it. It was a tall man with purple coat, with iron mask similar to his, eyes yellow. He was waving and holding a book in his right hand. The figure cleaned the book from the dust. It had a smiling spider on it, wich was strange. He opened to see what was in it. The book said :**

Dear... Diary. That's how she said YOU were called. Or were you just a book? I don't know, but of what I've heard, you are a container for memories and a book at the same time. But it seems that none shares their "diaries" with others, wich means it is... Private? Was that the word? I don't know, but of what the spider queen told me before giving it to me is that i am allowed to talk to you... As if you were real. Well, hello. My name is Yoric. I am more than a thousand years old. Probably as old as that... Zilean. Yes, Zilean. He is a time mage, by the way. So, you might want to know where you are now. Well, pretty much in my room, wich has a carpet, a bed and a bookshelf. Also a closet and a guitar. Nothing more, but it's nice and tidy. Also, I asked the summoners for a special table for you. It seems you will be my only... Friend. So, my day has been fine. I fought a few battles, most of them victories, but some looses. It doesn't matter, because I am still the same. We live at the Institute of War, a magical place, protected by spells and guardians of metal, higher than Mordekaiser. I suppose that YOU are going to listen to me, unlike others right? Ok, so the last battle I had was interesting. You sure want to hear it, don't you? My summoner was a great player, I remember him summoning me seven times. His way of leading me is strange, letting me do whatever I want, wich leads to immediate victory. But he saves me with a weak heal or helps me kill my target with the spell they call "Ignite". Of course, he didn't need to do it a lot. He is good, better than most I've met. But let me tell you more. My team was composed by Draven, The Star, as girls call him. He is high, more than six inches, strong and flexible. He was melting the bottom lane. I was alone on the top lane, beating Maokai, the tree, and leading the charge in team fights. Annie, the dark child was on the middle lane, protecting it but not leading and winning it. Our support was the lady of luminosity, Lux. And also, my friend and ally, Hecarim. He was cleansing the "Jungle" as summoners call it. And we won, because it was a strong team composition. So, the interesting part was the one I told you a little ago, that i was left to fight on my own will. Bah, I think I will go eat something now, Bye. Wait, I can take you with me, can't I? It wouldn't hurt.

Here we are, diary. In this moment a few champions are looking at me, wondering why am I typing in. Well, pretty simple, I am letting you know all of my surroundings. The cafeteria is a beautiful place, free food and drinks for our hungry throats. There are big pillars holding the windowed sieling that allowed all of the sunlight or moonlight come and shine upon us. There are a hundred tables, with four to eight seats. Almost a thousand chairs. And the track for food choise. Where do we sit now, Diary? Well, yes. On that table with the Lady of Luminosity and her brother Garen. But what will I eat? Why not some ribs. Yes, ribs would do.

After eating my ribs, Garen and Lux started talking, not planning on leaving. And I decided we stay too, Diary. At least they are friendly. Garen is talking with Lux about someone. I will write it down here...

L: Hey big 'bo, tell me, how are you planning on getting out with Katarina? I mean, we all know you like her. Well, at least Demacians.

G: Off, Lux pull it off. I don't like talking for my personal life with you. And Yoric here...

L: Oh, come on! Can't you see he is writing something? Nothing on the matter 'She giggles here. I feel like one of those...Paparazzi.'

G: Ok, I don't kinda know how to invite her out. I have no experience with girls. Can you help me? 'His face reddens, why may I ask?'

L: Of course big 'bo! Everything for my brother. You know, we girls like flowers, jewels and people being nice to us, not forcing us to talk about some stupid war or things like that. Also, be careful not allowing your smell get to her. Use a Deodorant.

G: Hey, what's wrong with my smell? It's just fine! 'To be honest, I don't smell anything so...'

L: You don't feel it 'cuz it's yours! You have gotten used to it. But we, who are not with you all day kinda dislike it. Deodorant will help. Also, change your clothes at least once! I mean, everyone else changes their clothes once in a while, but you keep the same outfit on, it's kinda boring you know? And it doesn't kinda fit you! You've grown, you know? 'She pokes his nose'

G: What's wrong with my armor now? I like it, that's all I need! End of conversation. 'He swings with his right hand and stands up. Woah.'

Garen left the cafeteria. I was left allone with Lux. She then took serious interest in YOU. Why, may I ask?

After talking with Lux, I left to my room. She was suspitious towards you, so I hid you in my bag. When she asked me how long do I have you, I answered 'far shorter than I would like to' and left. Heh, I think I might type some notes for a pice on the guitar. You might like them. Even meet you with my reverends. But... They might not like you. I will try make a portrait of myself. Hope you like it.

**The next page is filled with the figure of a man, tall but with a hump. His appearance was strange, a brown ragged robe with a hood covering his head, leaving only the dim light of his yellow eyes make the sign he wasn't a statue at some points. He had a lantern attached to his back and a bag hanging from his right shoulder, going all the way under his left wrist. His hands were wrapped in bandages, ligh yellow, once white maybe. His feet were in old sandals. And his flesh was... Undead. His hand was waving, while the other held a silver spade. That was pretty much to the crude drawing.**

That's me, Diary. I might picture my ghouls or Omens, but they are a lot. Four or more. By now, a lot champions would go to sleep. Not me. I, no, We are going to the cafeteria and wach at the nigh sky. Probably get something to eat. I am writing while walking, letting my omen of war lead the way. He is always so kind, a real friend, but doesn't listen to me and can't understand me. Heh. Nevermind. The doorway in the Institute's living quarters is great, leaving a lot of space for big people and giant creatures, even drunken groups of friends. No, I don't feel drinking in the pub today. Maybe tomorrow. Upon reaching the door, I stop, allowing my Omen open it for us, my Diary. I am in the center of the way, looking at Diana, who is staring at the moon, kneeling. She didn't notes us, so let's sneak to the track for food. I will describe her. She has long silver hair, marking on her forehead and her suit is a strongly enchanted armor. Her weapon is nowhere to be found. After getting my food, I eat silently, not wanting to disturb her. Why don't I draw her? Why not.

**Another drawing. This time it is a woman, kneeling and looking up, her cheeks covered by silvery light. Her hair dropping free on her back, while the marking on her forehead looks like glowing. The armor is made only to be in the picture, the artist focusing on the face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth limp in a slight grin. She was part beautiful, if we remove the scars and manly look, but it was easily noticable that she is a woman. Her hands lay on her knees. The drawing is pretty rude, but has some** **talent. **

So, do you think she is pretty? I think she noticed us, but she didn't show it. Diana is strange, because she looks like she is... Hmm, talking to the moon? Maybe. It is a way of communicating with the one you represent, isn't it? Well, at least she doesn't speak it out loud, it would be strange. She is... Talking with the moon in a telepathic way. Interesting. Why, may I ask? We will be leaving, it is late.


	2. The music Of a God

_**Chapter 2. It's a little strange, but i hope you like it and please leave a sign you have been here (i mean review), because i put the most time in this. **_

* * *

**The book started trembling. The figure that held the book felt magic, magic unlike others. The magic of joy, of happyness and memories. This was the magic the owner of the book used to wite and protect it. Darkly golden light surrownded the man and knocked him owt. He yelped and fell on the ground, but was covered with the same light that knocked him out. The pages of the book started wrestling and shift, light flashing throught them. The figure stood up, only to be drained by the syphoon of light, wich pulled him towards the pages. He was blinded, felt his body light, and then opened his eyes, to be found in a dark room, with poor decoration. A carpet on the floor, a guitar laying next to the wall, a bed infront of it and a closet. The figure realized that it was standing in a laying position, looking upwards but being able to move it head. Looking down, The eyes of the man saw only the book with the smiling spider. Terror ran throught it's body, but then calmed down. It was just an ilusion. It turned to inspect the bed and saw the man with ragged robes and lantern on his head, thinking about something. Yoric. Those were the memories of the book, It looked and started watching what was about to happen. **

Yorick lifted his head, smiling. He made a discovery. This was the purpose he wasn't summoned in days. It was Valentine's day, wich meant that they all had rest! That was why so many champions roamed the halls and summoners were everywhere. He opened his Dear Diary and typped it in, then placed the book in his bag. Yorick stood up and opened the door to his room. He even scared a few summoners that were talking for something in a sircle there.

"I apologize for interupting you." His echoing voice said, bowing to the group of mages.

"No worries, but hey Yorick, is there going to be a Pentakill consert anytime soon?" One of them asked the gravedigger. He just smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe ask Karthus?" He said smiling, the mages discomforted because no one liked the lich. They silently departed, while the humped man walked towards his favourite place in the park. While crossing the marbel alleway, he noticed a sign, or an ad as people called it. Sona was going to play tonight. '_Great, that is just what I needed! Some music.' _he told himself and continued his way. A lot of champions were walking around and talking about things, wich worried Yorick, because there was only one thing they talked about : Sona's consert. Was there going to be something differend that time? Or not? The gravedigger walked towards a group of champions, Ionians, Master Yi, Wukong and Karma. They were also talking about that. Yorick tried to be sneaky and only listen, because he didn't like to talk a lot, but the wuju bladesman noticed him immediatley.

"Hello, Yorick. What can we do for you? " He said, offering a hand. His seven eyelids stared at The Gravedigger, a smile on his face. Yorick didn't shake hands with Yi. They didn't know eachother enought for him to do it.

"I was just wondering, why is everyone talking about Sona's consert? Why, may I ask?" Yorick explained himself. Wukong laughet, Karma giggled and Yi smiled.

"Oh, that? We are just interested because she is going to play with an orchester. Going to play music not hers. Someone else's. That's what we are talking about. " Yi said, his smile bigger. "It was said in the ad, why didn't you read it?" Yorick's eyes widened._ 'It was in the ad? Why, may I ask?' _He asked himself and smiled.

"I didn't quite read it. Only noticed. So, who is that composer? Who is worthy of being played by Sona and a whole lot other people?" Yorick asked, scratching his head. Yi nodded.

"That's what we are discussing. No one knows sureley. It is the great mistery." He answered.

"Guess we will find out tonight..." The gravedigger proclaimed and walked away. He was puzzeled, greatly so. Why would Sona, the Maven of Strings play someone else's music? Was it so great? Or was it just simple melody. He didn't know, that's why The gravedigger decided to pay a visit to the Maven. Walking to her room wasn't hard, considering the circular formation of the Institute. His wrapped hand knocked gently on the light brown door. He knocked again ,stronger. No answer. He, of course, knew Sona was mute, but she always would play a note if she was there. Yet he didn't think she might not be in her room. Yorick opened the door and noticed a giant pile of notes, Huge and marvelious. He took the one highest and rode.

"Don Giovanni" His lips moved and created the sound, but He had to repeat to trully understand the name. And then he looked at the notes... Yelping in surprise. So much notes, so much instruments... And the melody... The melody was so peacefull, yet simple, so astunishing, yet easy. He was stunned, frozen and Sunk. All he knew of music was his band and Sona, and now... This man, whoever he was just sipped a new understanding to music for Yorick, even the first notes made him tremble, his hands quiver and his body sweat. He left the note list and departed to his room, preparing for the night. It sureley was going to be a great musical show... And miracles would happen, probably. He opened the diary on the middle of the way and wrote down everything that happened that day. Upon entering his room, he took his guitar and tried to play some of the music. The rude instrument failed to create the beautiful tones that were required for his succsess, and uterrly failed. Yorick threw the prized belonging throught the room, infected by sudden shock. Why? Why wasn't his tool good enought to do that? He clasped his head and stayed that way until the hour before the consert. Standing up, Yorick left his shovel and departed. And was shocked yet again, by the amount of people who wanted to enter. Thousands. All summoners, all champions, Even Fiddlesticks was released to see this, hundrets of Noxians, Hundrets of Ionians, Hundrets of Demacians! Everyone was here only to see this, only to taste it. He took his seat, next to the other part of the band, exept Sone, because she was performing. On the seat infront of him was Draven, who was talking with Ahri for the event. And then, the lights stopped. The stage was lightened up and... People came out, the music begining, and those who came started SINGING. But in a language Yorick didn't understand, but Yet all of the Giant audience was silent, amased by this. He was staring at the stage examining every piece of their clothing, movement, word and inpresion. He, as a musician, knew this was amasing and felt it. This music was magical, unlike Sona's, that required some skill to make magical, this was just bursting with magic, full of it, making the audience stay and listen. Some had their mouths wide open, others were just enjoyng. Yorick noticed Jericho Swain, who was at the first row, waving with his hands and chukling, his eyes producing tears. The music... The music was the miracle. No nationality could stop it. It was the magic of the mage who wrote it. Draven, he noticed, was the most stoic against this, only nodding and smiling, telling Ahri something, but through whispers, so no one else hears it. The story of the Oppera, as Yorick knew it was called was simple. But what made them tremble was two hours in the whole thing. Then, the wall broke, revealing an armed man, who tremendously Sung, the name of the main hero in the oppera, Then said something, while the hero was cowering behind tables. Here a lot of the audience just couldn't stand and cried out, such miracle...  
The Oppera ended shortly after this, the Hall tore down by Yells and shouts of joy, clasping of hands and whistling. At the end, the orchester that played more than two and a half hours bowed, whit Sona in the middle and left the stage. After the end, Yorick simply Charged at the changing rooms for those who played the music in the Oppera. He was let go, because as a musician he had rights. Upon entering Sona's room, he saw her crying.

"Sona..." He whispered. The Maven raised her head to see the hulking man and noded. Yorick simply sat next to her and started talking.

"Sona... This was... Magical. Who made it? Who created such miracles? Who, Sona? Type it, play it, show it, just let me know!" Yorick said, then demanded. He didn't have words, he only wanted to hear more. To feel more. Sona, the young woman next to him, opened a box. In the box there was only one thing. A diamond plate with ruby letters. It said 'Mozart'. Yorick was... Puzzeled. Who was Mozart?

"Who... Is Mozart, Sona?" He asked. The Maven looked at him and shook her head. Then led the undead man out, on the moonlight. Then pointed up, to the sky. Her little hand was harmed a little, from the unstopable playing. She had minor scars, Yorick noticed. Then, he saw how they simply dissapeared. Looking up, he saw only... Light in the night sky. Golden-Dark light, the light, of their God. He bowed. Yorick couldn't say anything, so he just left. The room, he left. The Institute, he left. Then, he walked long, all night and day, until he reached a place he saw only once in his life. On the day of his Judgement. It was a peek, a high peek, wich had a circualr pattern on it, wich runes scribed there. And he, the undead Gravedigger, kneeled in the Center. What did he want to do, he didn't know. He just... Stood there, a night, then day, a night and a day, repeating this nine times. At the ninght day, he left. He stood up and walked back to the Institute. And didn't tell anyone what he did while he wasn't in the Institute, because even he didn't know. He just... Stood there and watched.


	3. Some music discs

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but I am trying to get out of ELO hell. Nunu support, what to do?**

* * *

"Yorick." The man opened his yellow eyes. He wasn't sleeping, for the undead can't fall to sleep, more like meditating. Someone was knocking on the black door that led to his room. The gravedigger stood up, sihting, and opened the door to reveal Karthus, The deathsinger. He was also a lich. Karthus was wearing his origional outfit, the red robe with long sleeves. It also had dark lines going through it. The skull that served for a face looked... Concerned. But that feeling disapeared when Yorick opened the door. The deathsinger smiled and offered a hand. The gravedigger shook it with a slim smile.

"Ah, Yorick, how long has it been since I've seen you? One month? And how are you, my trusty friend?" The lich started, asking and telling. Yorick invited him with a wave of his hand and walked in his room, wich was in an awful condition. His beautiful guitar lew broken from yesterday, his closet was open and was full of scraps, at the end but not final, his bed was head down. Karthus didn't seem to notice, but it sure had some effect. Yorick sat on the edje of the bed, offering his friend to sit, but the lich shook his head.

"What is it, Yorick? You are not the same anymore. You have changed, That Oppera made you differend. I doubt you can even play the simplest note from the PENTAKILL intro, can you now? " Karthus said, his face emotionless as allways. Yorick didn't care right now, because he was still infected by that... Mozart. Karthus noticed this and sihted.

"Seems as if you are DEAD to the band and our music. " He proclaimed, shaking his head. Yorick bursts in laugher as he hears the sentence. He thought that if he was alive, tears will fill his eyes.

"Death is only the begining!" He said, still chukling. Karthus looked at his old companion and shook his head. The lich turned and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't have gone to the Oppera." Was the last thing Karthus said. The door was left open, that until the gravedigger closed it. He sihted and thought. His thoughts were strange, riddled. He decided to write in his diary, for half an hour. After the time being, Moori opened the door and walked, towards Sona's room. He wanted to know more of Mozart and his music. The Maven's door was just the same as he remembered. Yorick knocked on the wood, lightly, then stepped backwards. Moori heard sheets moving, then the sound stopped. The door opened to reveal Sona in her sky - blue dress. Her golden eyes looked at him with concern. He waived and smiled. She returned the smile with a warm smile of her own, inviting him in. Yorick nodded and walked in her big, purply - golden room. A queen sized bed lew in the right edje of the room, her etwahi next to it and a huge closet infront of the wall. There was a painting of her smiling next to an adult woman who also was smiling, two books and a scroll. Moori pulled a chair and sat in front of the bed, where Sona comforted herself. She took the scroll and nodded to Yorick. He looked at the rool of paper and rode what it said. 'Hello Yorick. What is it?' The scroll said. The letters disapeared after he was able to read them. Moori shook his haid and sihted.

"Sona, I need to know more for Mozart, listen to his music... Feel the magic!" Yorick told the Maven. She was concerned from what he just said. Sona was worried for her friend. Yes, she knew of the power that Mozart possesed, even after death it was so strong. She had to be carefull for whom she shares the disks she earned from her loved one. Yet Yorick was her friend, she knew that it wasn't a mistake to trust him. Sona looked at him and was surprised to see that he was praying.

"Please!" He asked, looking at the beautiful Sona. The Maven sihted and showed him the scroll. 'Ok, Yorcik, I will give you the discs. But please be carefull, for they hold a great deal of magic.' That said the scroll, the letters disapearing again after he was able to read them. He nodded hapily and smiled, because he was so happy of the fact that he would be able to listen to Mozart's music. The Maven left her bed and walked to the closet, wich she opened and revealed twenty or more dresses. Under them rested a box. She took it and walked next to Yorick. Sona handed him the box and smiled. The gravedigger opened it and saw a colection of discs. Mozart's music.

"Thank you, Sona. May you always be happy." He told her and walked out of the room. Just then he sprinted to his own and placed the box on his bed.

"Now, let's..." He realized. Yorick needed a juke box to listen to the music. He silently cursed and walked out of his room.


End file.
